


Bright Lights, Shadows in the Distance

by cherrylove



Series: Westerosi Hills [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Teen Wolf AU, trigger warning for blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylove/pseuds/cherrylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She turned her head towards the voice and couldn’t see who it was, the lights were still too bright. She felt strong arms pick her up and then the person began to run. She felt cold and faint and her vision was fading to black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Lights, Shadows in the Distance

Bright lights from the lacrosse field were in her eyes and there’s a searing pain in her side. She presses her hands blindly to her side and she can vaguely hear someone calling what she thinks is her name. 

She isn’t entirely sure what happened. It all happened so fast. 

She’d been dancing with Jon at winter formal and then he’d gone to get them something to drink when she turned and walked out of the gym to go find Joffrey. She stepped out onto the wet grass, her heels sinking into the dirt a little bit. 

“Joffrey…” she called, “Are you out here?” She took a few more steps out onto the field, “Joff?” 

The lights flashed on and she shielded her eyes momentarily. Once her eyes adjusted a little, she could see a shadow across from her, “Joff?” she asked hesitantly. 

The figure rushed at her and she screamed. 

That was the last thing she remembered before the feeling of cold grass on her back and the searing pain in her side. The voice that was calling her name sounded closer now and she could feel her warm, sticky blood coating her hands. 

“It’s okay, San, I’ve got you now…” the voice whispered. 

She turned her head towards the voice and couldn’t see who it was, the lights were still too bright. She felt strong arms pick her up and then the person began to run. She felt cold and faint and her vision was fading to black. 

When Sansa woke up the first thing she saw were the white walls of her hospital room and then her mother sleeping in the chair next to her bed. She eased herself out of bed, wincing at the pain in her side. She eased toward the bathroom and turned on the sink. She splashed it on her face and looked up into the mirror. She was pale and there were dark circles under her eyes. She must have lost a lot of blood to look like this. 

She turned off the water and looked back up into the mirror again. Her eyes widened and she let out a piercing scream as a face filled the space behind her in the mirror. Her vision went black and she felt the hard thump of her head against the tile floor. 

“Sansa!” called out a voice. 

She was lifted up into familiar strong arms and then she lost consciousness for the second time in 48 hours. 

She woke up once again to the same white walls, but this time it wasn’t her mother in the chair next to her bed, but Jon. She sat up, wincing at the head rush and the pain in her side. The room door opened and Dany, Jon’s aunt, walked in wearing her scrubs. 

“He’s been here since he brought you in last night,” she told Sansa. “He was sleeping in the waiting room last night, but he’s been in here sleeping since your mom left to make sure Bran and Rickon got off to school.”

“Oh…really?” she asked. 

“Yeah, I tried to get him to go to go home and get some decent sleep but he insisted on not leaving your side,” Dany told her. 

“Oh, um, well I don’t…I don’t know what to say…” she murmured. 

“You don’t have to say anything. He worries about you Sansa, it’s not something he had to think twice about,” she gave her a soft smile, “Anyway, I’ll let you get some sleep. You lost quite a bit of blood.” 

Sansa nodded and eased herself back down to lie on the bed. She scrunched the pillow up underneath her and sighed as her eyes traced over Jon’s sleeping face. He’d always been her older brother’s best friend who she admired a bit too much. She’d never imagined that he might care about her. At all. She’d always felt like the annoying little sister. It never seemed like he paid much attention to her.

That couldn’t be entirely true, she supposed. 

He did know that she was a math genius and that underneath the make up and short skirts and high heels that she was more than that. He’d told her as much last night. 

Maybe she’d been wrong. Maybe he did care. 

She sighed, shaking the idea from her head. “No, that’s silly,” she whispered. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, but not without an overwhelming feeling that everything in Westerosi Hills was about to change and not necessarily for the better.


End file.
